Daniel
Daniel is the daredevil cadet recruited to join the Voltron Force. He was the Black Lion after Keith retired. His Voltcom weapon is a set of orange hand- and foot-mounted claws that enable him to move exceptionally fast. His boost to Voltron, is the speed boost which allows Voltron to form faster & move faster. He has been friends with Vince since before they left Earth, frequently gets into trouble with Lance and Keith, and may harbor a secret crush on Larmina. History Daniel grew up dreaming of flying the Black Lion. When Voltron went haywire, his dream was crushed, though he never stopped believing in the legend. Due to his love of speed and for lack of any better career path, he enrolled in the Galaxy Alliance Flight Academy. During a class he dared question the decision to impound Voltron, despite the Academy's rules against talking of Voltron. Lance used this incident as a ruse to recruit Daniel and his classmate Vince into stealing the lion keys from Sky Marshall Wade. Soon after, Lance takes the boys to Arus. Daniel accidentally transferred his consciousness into Voltron through a mind-link interface created by Vince. While inside Voltron he referred to himself as Dantron. A side effect of this consciousness transfer was a telepathic link with Vince. During his time as Dantron he was captured by the Spider-Lion Robeast (which also contained Kala & Wade's consciousness in it) tried to merge with Dantron, this left Daniel with Haggarium Poisoning. During Daniel's fight with Lotor, he and Vince learned they could share their Voltcom abilities through their telepathic link. Daniel was able to use Vince's power in his fight against Lotor, and Vince used Daniel's super-speed to rush to Voltron so he could assist in the fight against the Predator Robeast. After the fight with Lotolider the merged form of the Lider and Lotor, Keith stepped down and promoted Daniel to be Black Lion's pilot after Daniel showed he could lead the Voltron Force. During his first mission he proved he wasn't ready to lead the Voltron Force, Keith came out of retirement and took back the Black Lion. Daniel's Haggarium Sickness causes him to turn on the Voltron force. Personality Daniel loves to go fast, and is reckless everywhere he goes. His attitude and his boldness to speak about Voltron (which was forbidden at the time) got him and Vince (who was doing what he was supposed to do) expelled on the first day at the G.A. Academy. He is very impulsive, and is cocky at times. Every so often, he would try everyone's patience, and learns quickly that he can wear a person down easily. Even if Daniel is a very troublesome cadet, he can be good at times. He tends to care about others, while putting their needs ahead of his. Daniel is always defending his friends, and jumps into action when they are in the need of help. He trains hard and never gives up when it comes to reaching his goal, becoming the leader of the Voltron force. With his Haggarium poisoning, it makes it hard to get along in life. He is aggressive, reckless, and can't control himself. He will hurt anyone who gets in his way. His anger will get the best of him, and will harm others in any way that he can. Trivia * Daniel loves to go fast. * Daniel eventually becomes infected with Haggarium. * There is a chance that he likes Larmina. * Daniel has purple eyes. * Daniel likes to go on "joyrides" without permission. * Daniel isn't afraid to speak his mind, which got him latrine duty on his first day at the G.A Academy. Gallery Daniel.jpg References Category:Voltron Force characters Category:Voltron Force Lion Force characters Category:Characters Category:Males